Tastes Sweet
by tsubameyukari99
Summary: Shizuo is over at Izaya's house for a study session. Cookies get involved. Warning shounen-ai.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Durarara**

* * *

"Come on Shizu-chan, you can do it."

"Grr, shut up. I'm trying to concentrate."

Shizuo and Izaya was sitting at the small table in Izaya's room. Shizuo was having trouble catching up with studies and Izaya decided to help him, so they decided to have a study session at Izaya's house.

"No, no Shizu-chan, you have to use this formula for this question." Izaya reached over to show the blonde what to do.

The raven locks tickled Shizuo 's chin. It took a lot of will for the blonde to not hug the raven right now.

"Get it now?" The crimson eyes looked up from the paper.

Shizuo nodded. He didn't really pay attention. He picked up the pencil and tried to do the math problem again.

The raven stared intently at Shizuo's moving pencil. When Shizuo finished, he took the paper and looked at it.

After a few moments Izaya put the paper down and shook his heard. "It's still wrong."

Out of nowhere Izaya pulled out a bag of cookies and took one out. "As punishment , you have to watch me eat a cookie."

Izaya lifted one of the small cookies to his mouth and put it in. A small part of the cookie stuck out.

Shizuo stared at the raven. He loved cookies, but he loved Izaya more, so he took advantage of the opportunity. Leaning forward, he grabbed hold of the part of the cookie sticking out of Izaya's mouth with his teeth. Their lips made contact as Shizuo bit away the cookie and placed his tongue inside Izaya's mouth for more bits of cookie.

Izaya's eyes had widened at Shizuo suddenly coming close and kissing him like that. He allowed it, thinking he was only after the cookie, but then Shizuo placed his tongue inside Izaya's mouth. After a few moments Izaya was startled and pulled back, breaking the connection.

Izaya gasped and quickly chewed the remaining parts of the cookie and swallowed. He then looked at Shizuo with a glare. He meant to say to 'what are you doing so suddenly' but it came out as, "You aren't supposed to eat the cookie as punishment."

Shizuo licked his lips and smirked at the raven and leaned forward to have his and Izaya's eyes meet. "Tastes sweet."

Izaya turned red before mumbling and turning his head away, "J-just finish your work,"

"Izaya."

"Hm?"

"If I get all the problems correct, you have to reward me by feeding me a cookie mouth to mouth."

"W-wha?!"

"You'll check them all at once I finish, okay?"

"...it's not like you'll get any correct..."

Shizuo grinned and began to set to work. Izaya watched him think and write.

After about twenty minutes, Shizuo finished and handed the worksheet to Izaya. "Done."

Izaya looked at Shizuo before examining his problems. _He seems pretty confident. _Izaya's jaw dropped. The first problem was correct, so was the next one, and the one after that. No, all the problems were correct. Izaya felt his face began to heat up. _Oh gosh, I have to keep my word._

After looking at the last problem Izaya put down the paper to see Shizuo smirking at him. Then the blonde closed his eyes and opened his mouth.

Blushing bright red Izaya went over to where Shizuo sat on the floor and kneeled next to him holding the bag of cookies. He then tilted Shizuo's head leaned a bit closer, and thrust his hand in the cookie bag. Taking a handful of cookies, he stuffed them all into Shizuo's mouth.

Shizuo's eyes opened in surprise and gagged. One cookie fell out of his mouth which he caught with in hand. He chewed slowly and swallowed. Then he took a deep breath. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR!?"

This time Izaya smirked, "You were just so full of openings Shizu-chan."

"Oh yeah?" Shizuo leaned over and trapped Izaya with his arm. He put the cookie in his mouth and forced his lips onto Izaya's.

The cookie dissolved between their two mouths. Their saliva intermixed and sweetness was shared. Shizuo had pinned Izaya to the ground and was leaning over that the raven's thin frame.

The raven tried to resist and wriggle out of it, but Shizuo wouldn't budge. Then he just let himself into it. Izaya reached up and put his arms around Shizuo's neck, pushing him closer to him. He kissed Shizuo backed fiercely. He felt Shizuo smile into the kiss and smile into it as well. Tints of red fell across both their cheeks-a deep red on Izaya's and pale pink on Shizuo's.

All of a sudden, the door banged open. Shizuo and Izaya's lips broke apart and looked at the door, retaining the same position.

Kururi and Mairu were staring at the two. Shizuo was on top of Izaya who's face was bright red. Izaya's face was getting redder because he was seen by his sisters.

In mere seconds the two twins grabbed each shoulder of Shizuo and pulled him off Izaya. Then they stood defensively in front of Izaya.

"Shizu-nii what are you doing to Iza-nii?" Mairu's glasses glinted as the two sisters glared down at Shizuo. "We won't let you have Iza-nii." They both went to either side of Izaya, who had sat up, and hugged him around the shoulders, all the while continuing to glare at Shizuo. Their glare seemed to be saying 'Leave. Now.'

"Sorry Shizu-chan. Look's like this study session is over." Izaya sighed apologetically.

Shizuo sighed and began to pack up his papers. He stuffed them into his bag and stood up. "See ya Izaya."

"See ya."

Kururi and Mairu followed Shizuo out the room with hawk eyes. When he left, they got up and went out of Izaya's room murmuring, "How could he do that to Iza-nii."

Izaya stood up, a little surprised at the events that occurred suddenly. He eyes fell on the cookie bag. Remembering, he grabbed one quickly and ran to the front door of the house.

Shizuo was just opening the front door, about to leave, when he heard the footsteps and turned around.

He had no time to react when Izaya suddenly kissed him with a cookie in his mouth. Shizuo was shocked but kissed Izaya back.

The kiss lasted a while, ending only when the cookie had been completely dissolved between the two warm mouths.

Izaya smiled with a mischievous glint in his eyes, stuck out his tongue, and said, "There's your reward."

Shizuo stood a little dumbstruck outside of Izaya's door and broke out of his stupor when Izaya closed to the door.

Shizuo walked down the street and Izaya leaned against the door of his house. They touched their fingers to their lips and smiled.

"Tastes sweet."

* * *

**Thank You for Reading**


End file.
